Just Like The Movies
by BigTimeRusherr13
Summary: When the day of Carlos' wedding comes along, Kendall has decide whether he wants the man he loves to be happy or to go and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Kenlos. Slash. OneShot! (Second chapter is edited version:D)
1. Chapter 1

_I never really read one shots, only when I'm bored. But I was listening to my iPod earlier and a song came on and gave me an idea for an AU one-shot. I don't know how this will turn but... I hope y'all like it :)_

_Oh and Thank you to my awesome best friend since kiddy times Kieran (__KoganLover96) for choosing the pairing! :D_

_Disclaimer: Fine, I admit it; I don't own Big Time Rush...As much as I would LOVE to..I don't! There! You happy now?_

I reached into the bowl of popcorn and threw one up in the air before catching it in my mouth.Today is a big big day. A day where everyone dresses up in fancy clothes and forget about all the problems to celebrate this _magical _day. So why am I sitting on the sofa in an old pair sweats watching _The View_? Because I don't want to celebrate the day I lose him forever.

Today was Carlos' wedding day.

Okay, so I can't lose someone I never had but I never even had a chance. I never got the chance to tell him how I feel or take him out. Okay so I did have a chance. I could have always just gone up to him and ask him out. He would have said yes then I would have taken him to the carnival. He always loved carnivals. I would get him as many corn dogs as he wanted, we would go on rides and I would try to win a stuffed bear for him on one of those impossible carnival games which no one seems to win at. Then, I would walk him home. While we walked, my hands would slip into his and our fingers would intertwine. Once we got to his house, I would walk him to the front door, bid him goodnight before giving him a kiss goodbye.

If I had just asked him out all those years ago, it wouldn't be just Carlos' wedding day today, it would have been mine as well.

But no, stupid Mark had to show up out of nowhere and beat me to it. When Carlos told me about Mark I was disappointed but I decided I should just wait until they fight and break up. And they did fight, a lot. And I would always be there for Carlos and listen to him talk and be a shoulder to cry on. I would wait until he was better, until he was his happy, bouncy self and then I would ask him out. But I would never get the chance because Mark would always come back and Carlos would always go running into his arms, forgetting all about me.

When Carlos told me six months ago he and Mark were engaged, I tried to be happy for him. I really did. Because all people want for the person they love is for them to be happy right? Right. And he seemed happy and I didn't want to ruin that with my selfish emotions. So I just pushed my heartbreak back, forced a smile and said "that's great" with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. But after five months of helping Carlos pick out chairs, book a band and send out invitations, I snapped. I couldn't take it any longer.

Carlos and I got in a huge fight which consisted of me yelling about how much he doesn't care about me, how he'll get married and forget all about his pathetic best friend and him screaming at me, telling me how selfish I'm being, asking why I was acting this way.

The screaming and yelling finally ended when Carlos screamed "if you hate the fact that I'm getting married so much then don't even bother coming. I don't need you." I didn't even bother saying anything in response, instead, I just quietly left.

I haven't spoken to Carlos since that night but Logan and James have been telling me what's been going on with the wedding. Not that I cared.

Logan was the only one who knew about my feelings for Carlos. I never told James because he would either go run and tell Carlos or force me into telling him myself. Neither of those options appealed to me. But Logan I could trust. I knew he wouldn't pressure me into doing anything or go tell Carlos everything.

I could tell Logan felt bad for me. Every time he would come over to tell me how Carlos was or what's happening with the wedding he would sound a little bit sadder or guilty. He even stayed at home with me instead of going to the wedding.

"How you feeling Kendall?" Logan asked as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Sad." I answered before shoving a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Cheer up buddy! Things will get better." Logan said, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels.

"Yeah, in a world where tooth fairies are real and the Easter bunny and Santa are best friends." I huffed. I watched the TV change from one show to another, from Two and a Half Men to Hannah Montana, from a guy stopping a wedding to a guy with a gun. Wait, what? "Go back to that quickly." I sat a up little more so I could see the TV better over the popcorn bowl on my stomach. Logan did as he was told and went back to the black and white movie

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace." _The preacher said.

A man in a jacket and tie ran down the isle and yelled _"stop! Stop the wedding." _Everyone in the little church gasped and erupted into little whispers. They quietened down as the man declared his love for the bride. The woman in white looked to the groom who she held hands with then back to the other. She let go of the groom's hands and ran to the wedding crasher and jumped into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I know that look." Logan said with a cunning smile.

"What look?" I asked.

"You know what look. Now go get dressed." He said. I jumped off the couch and ran into the my room. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and a blazer. I grabbed my Vans and tried to put them on as I ran out into the living room. I fell to the floor a few times but I managed to get them on. Logan was already waiting by the door dressed in pretty much the same clothes as me except he was wearing a button down white shirt with blue Converse.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked as I picked myself up off the ground again.

"That was fun to watch." He chuckled.

"Mature. Now can we go? I've got a wedding to crash!"

…

"Could you drive any slower?" I yelled at Logan. We figured out that the wedding would have started just as we got in the car and it took twenty minutes to drive to the church if there's no traffic.

"I'm already driving well over the speed limit!" Logan yelled.

"That's not fast enough!"

"Kendall! I get okay, you're stressed! You're about to crash a wedding and tell Carlos you love him but calm down!"

"No! I will _not_ calm down! Do you not understand-" I was cut off by police sirens. I looked behind us and saw a cop car.

"Now look what you did." Logan said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"I don't have time for this."

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long." Logan assured me. I looked back at the cop car and saw the cop _slowly_ walking towards the car. I groaned as I ran my hands through my hair. _Is he being serious? _Logan rolled the window down (A/N: WOOHOO (; ) as the cop got closer. "Problem officer?" He said politely.

"You guys were going pretty fast there." His voice was painfully dull and slow.

"We're sorry, we're just kind of in a rush." Logan answered, keeping his polite tone.

"Can I see your license and registration please?" The cop asked.

"Yeah." Logan quickly said before looking around the car for what the cop requested. After what seemed like forever, he finally found them and handed them to the cop.

"I'll be right be back." He said as he accepted the documents and walked back to his car.

"I don't have time for this." I grumbled to myself.

"Don't worry, we'll be going soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough." I said, pulling my blazer off and throwing it in the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'll see you at the wedding." I opened the car door and jumped out before running down the street. The church was two miles away and if there was a god up there, I would get there in time. The sun was beating down and I was getting hotter and hotter. I was running out of breath fast, my throat was getting dry and it was getting harder and harder to run. But I kept going because I wasn't going to stop until I stopped that wedding.

Finally, I saw the little white church ahead. This was it. This was my one and only moment. This will be the moment that will determine my future with or without Carlos. But I'd much rather have the former.

I ran up the steps and pushed open the big brown doors and ran down the isle. Everything fell silent except the thumping of my heart. Dozens of horrified faces were looking at me but I could only stare at the short Hispanic boy in white.

"A-am I too late?" I asked, walking further down the isle. "Is it official? Did anyone say 'I do'?"

"What are you doing here Kendall?" Carlos hissed.

"I'm being the guy in the movie. The guy who's in love with his best friend but never says anything. The guy who has to watch his best friend meet some guy, fall in love and completely ignore him. The guy who was never brave enough to speak up and say how he felt at the right time but in the end, finds the guts to run two miles and hope to god he isn't too late." I explained.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Carlos asked.

"I love you. I have done for the past... Five years. I never got the chance to tell you because Mark came along and you looked happy with him and I didn't want to ruin that."

"Why now?" Carlos dropped Mark's hand and turned to face me.

"Because if I didn't speak now, I would lose you forever. And if I lose you... I would die." I said. "Not physically of course but...Emotionally. I love you Carlos. And if you don't love me back, I understand."

He stayed silent. He just stood there and stared at me. Usually I'd be able to see right through him and know what he was thinking and feeling but this time, I'm drawn a blank.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he made a move. He turned back to Mark and I though just for a second that I had lost him, that he didn't love me and he was going to marry Mark. But that doubt washed away instantly when he said "I'm sorry Mark. You're a great guy but...I have someone else." He ran down the two steps and down the isle.

Before I even had the chance to respond, his hands cupped my face and he pulled me down into a kiss. His lips tasted like corn dogs and Carlos and this moment just felt so perfect. I waited five years just to have Carlos in this way and now that I finally have him, it seems too good to be true.

He pulled away just a little, I could still feel his warm breath against my lips which smelt like corn dogs, no surprise. I opened my eyes and saw that his were open too and he was looking straight into mine.

"I love you too." He whispered. I smiled before brining him into a deeper kiss.

Just like the movies.

_So...Was it good? Bad? Like I said, I don't read one shots that much so I don't know really what happens...But I'm going to start reading them! So leave me a review and Spiderman will come and give you a free pizza :D_


	2. Edited version

_You're probably confused to why there is a second chapter to this! Well, it is not an epilogue or anything! I edited the whole thing and I think this version is better so...Here it is!_

He reached into the bowl of popcorn and threw one up in the air before catching it in his mouth and chewed with the same miserable expression on his was a big big day. A day where everyone dresses up in dresses and suits and forget about all the problems to celebrate this _magical _day. So why is Kendall sitting on the sofa in an old pair sweats watching _The View_? Because he didn't want to celebrate the day he would lose him forever.

Today was Carlos' wedding day.

Okay, so he can't lose someone he never had but he never even had a chance. Kendall never got the chance to tell Carlos how he felt or take him out. Okay so he did have a chance. He could have always just gone up to him and ask him out. Carlos would have said yes then they would have gone to the carnival. He always loved carnivals. Kendall would get him as many corn dogs as he wanted, they would go on rides and he would try to win a stuffed bear for Carlos on one of those impossible carnival games which no one seems to win at. Then, he would walk him home. While they walked, his hands would slip into the short Latinio's and their fingers would intertwine. Once they get to his house, Kendall would walk him to the front door, bid him goodnight before giving him a kiss goodbye.

If he had just asked him out all those years ago, it wouldn't be just Carlos' wedding day today, it would have been his as well. He would be the one waiting at the alter, he would be the one to watch Carlos walk down the isle dressed in white with that same bright smile that Kendall loved. It would have been him saying "I do."

But no, Mark had to show up out of nowhere and beat him to it. When Carlos told him about Mark, he was disappointed but decided to just wait until they fight and break up. And they did fight, a lot. And Kendall would always be there for Carlos and listen to him talk and be a shoulder to cry on. He would wait until he was better, until he was his happy, bouncy self and then, just as he was about to tell him how he felt, Mark would always come back and Carlos would always go running into his arms, forgetting all about him.

He never forgot Kendall completely, of course. They would still hang out like best friends like they did before. Because nothing really changed in Carlos' eyes. Everything changed to Kendall. He found himself staring at Carlos in ways that he shouldn't, like when he would reach up to grab something and his shirt would ride up and reveal tan skin or when he would bend down to pick up something he dropped and Kendall would have a perfect view of his ass. It was moments like those where he had to find a quick excuse to why he touched, because in all honesty, he loved to touch. Whether it was just quick when their fingers would brush against each other when going for the remote or if it was a long hug hello or goodbye. He tried to make those hugs long and lasting without seeming weird but it was hard seeing as Carlos was a quick hugger.

When Carlos told him six months ago that he and Mark were engaged, Kendall tried to be happy for him. He really did. Because people only want for the person they love to be happy, right? Right. And Carlos seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin that with his selfish emotions. So he just pushed his heartbreak back, forced a smile and said "that's great" with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. But after five months of helping Carlos pick out chairs, book a band and send out invitations, he snapped. He couldn't take it any longer.

Carlos and Kendall got in a huge fight which consisted of Kendall yelling about how much Carlos doesn't care about him, how he'll get married and forget all about his pathetic best friend and him screaming at Kendall, telling him how selfish he was being, asking why he was acting this way.

The screaming and yelling finally ended when Carlos screamed "if you hate the fact that I'm getting married so much, then don't even bother coming. I don't need you." Kendall didn't even bother saying anything in response, instead, he just quietly left.

Kendall hasn't spoken to Carlos since that night but Logan and James have been telling him what's been going on with the wedding. Not that he cared.

Logan was the only one who knew about Kendall's feelings for Carlos. He never told James because he would either go run and tell Carlos or force the blonde into telling him myself. Neither of those options appealed to Kendall. But Logan, he could trust. He knew he wouldn't pressure him into doing anything he wasn't ready to do.

Kendall could tell Logan felt bad for him. Every time he would come over to give an update on how Carlos was or what's happening with the wedding he would sound a little bit sadder or guilty. He even stayed at home with him instead of going to the wedding.

"How you feeling, Kendall?" Logan asked as he plopped down on the couch next to the blonde.

"Sad." He answered before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Kendall realized now how much of a bad choice popcorn was. It reminded him of the time he would "accidentally" reach into the bowl the same time as Carlos and their hands would touch. As simple as it was, Kendall craved those movie nights where they would share a bowl of sweet popcorn together, giving Kendall excuses to touch his little crush in small and innocent ways.

"Cheer up buddy! Things will get better." Logan said, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels, like nothing was wrong. Like Kendall's heart wasn't slowly breaking at the thought of Carlos being married within the next twenty minutes. Right about now, everyone should be getting ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Yeah, in a world where tooth fairies are real and the Easter bunny and Santa are best friends, things get better." Kendall huffed, shoving more popcorn in his mouth and not bothering about the pieces that fell on his shirt and sofa. He watched the TV change from one show to another, from Two and a Half Men to Hannah Montana, from a guy stopping a wedding to a guy with a gun. Wait, what? "Go back to that quickly." Kendall sat a up little more so he could see the TV better over the popcorn bowl on his stomach. Logan did as he was told and went back to the black and white movie

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace." _The old preacher said.

A man in a jacket and tie ran down the isle and yelled _"Stop! Stop the wedding." _Everyone in the little church gasped and erupted into loud whispers. They quietened down as the man declared his love for the bride. The woman in white looked to the groom who she held hands with then back to the other. She let go of the groom's hands and ran to the wedding crasher and jumped into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I know that look." Logan said with a cunning smile.

"What look?" Kendall asked, with a mischievous smile.

"You know what look. Now go get dressed." He said. Kendall jumped off the couch and ran into the his room. He changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and a blazer before grabbing his Vans and tried to put them on as he ran down the hall into leading to the front door. He fell to the floor a few times but managed to get them on without injuries. Logan was already waiting by the door dressed in pretty much the same clothes as Kendall except he was wearing a button down white shirt with blue Converse.

"What are you grinning at?" Kendall asked as he picked himself up off the ground again.

"That was fun to watch." He chuckled.

"Mature. Now can we go? I've got a wedding to crash!"

…

"Could you drive any slower?!" Kendall yelled at Logan. By now, Carlos would already be at the alter and the preacher would be leading up to the vows. It took twenty minutes to drive to the church if there's no traffic and Kendall was panicking that they weren't going to get there in time. They had to get there in time.

"I'm already driving well over the speed limit!" Logan yelled.

"That's not fast enough!"

"Kendall! I get okay, you're stressed! You're about to crash a wedding and tell Carlos you love him but calm down!"

"No! I will _not_ calm down! Do you not understand-" Kendall was cut off by police sirens close behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw a cop car.

"Now look what you did." Logan said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered as he bounced his leg in impatience. _We're not going to make it, _He thought. _I'm going to lose him forever._

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long." Logan reassured and Kendall just wanted to punch him for being so naive. He looked back at the cop car and saw the cop _slowly_ walking towards the car. He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Is he being serious?! _Logan rolled the window down as the cop got closer. "Problem officer?" He said politely.

"You guys were going pretty fast there." His voice was painfully dull and slow.

"We're sorry, we're just kind of in a rush." Logan answered, keeping his polite tone.

"That's no excuse." The cop said, pushing his sunglasses further up his big nose. "Can I see your license and registration?"

"Yeah." Logan quickly said before looking around the car for what the cop requested. After what seemed like forever, he finally found them and handed them to the cop.

"I'll be right be back." He said as he accepted the documents and walked back to his car.

"I don't have time for this." Kendall grumbled to himself.

"Don't worry, we'll be going soon."

"Soon isn't soon enough." He said, deciding that if he really loved Carlos, he had to leave now. He pulled his blazer off and threw it in the back seat as Logan watched with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost yelling out of shock.

"I'll see you at the wedding." Kendall said before he opened the car door and jumped out, running down the street. The church was two miles away and if there was a god up there, he would get there in time. The sun was beating down and he was getting hotter and hotter. He was running out of breath fast, his throat was getting dry and it was getting harder and harder to run. But he kept going because he wasn't going to stop until he crashed that wedding.

Finally, he saw the little white church ahead. This was it. This was his one and only moment. This will be the moment that will determine his future with or without Carlos. But he'd much rather have the former.

Kendall ran up the steps and pushed open the big white doors and ran halfway down the isle. Everything fell silent except the loud thumping of his heart. Everyone erupted into loud whispers and murmurs as they all stared at the wedding crasher with horrified looks. But Kendall could only focus on the wide eyed Carlos.

"A-am I too late?" He asked, walking further down the isle. "Is it official? Did anyone say 'I do'?"

"What are you doing here Kendall?" Carlos hissed, dropping Mark's hands. Everyone quickly fell silent, waiting for

"I'm being the guy in the movie." He started to explain. "The guy who's in love with his best friend but never says anything. The guy who has to watch his best friend meet some other guy, fall in love and look at that other guy in such a loving way and he just knows that you won't ever look at him that way. The guy who was never brave enough to speak up and say how he felt when he had the chance but in the end, finds the guts to run two miles and hope to _god_ he isn't too late."

"W-what are you trying to say?" Carlos asked, his anger morphing into confusion.

"I love you. I have done for so long. There was just never a right time!"

"And you decided telling me on my wedding day was the right time?" He asked, the look of anger coming back slightly.

"Well..." Kendall sputtered. "The guy said speak now!"

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago!" James piped up from where he stood as best man.

"Shut up James!" Kendall yelled at him and Carlos crossed his arms over his chest, furious that his wedding day was being ruined. Kendall sighed. "Please Carlos. I love you."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because if I don't speak now, I would lose you forever. And if I lose you... I would die." He said. "Not physically of course but...Emotionally. I love you Carlos. And if you don't love me back, I just-" He stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence. What would he do if Carlos didn't love him back? What would he do if Carlos told him to leave and marry Mark anyway?

Kendall stole a quick glance at Mark and noticed the sad look on his face. He didn't look angry that Kendall crashed his wedding. He didn't look smug, knowing Carlos would choose him over his best friend. He looked sad, he looked... Defeated.

Carlos stayed silent. He just stood there and stared at the blonde who just declared his love. _It didn't take this long in the movie!_ Kendall thought. _I'm going to lose him. He's going to marry Mark. Why did I do this to myself?!_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he made a move. He turned back to Mark and Kendall thought, just for a second, that he was a goner, that Carlos was going to reject him, that he didn't love him. But those doubts washed away instantly when he said "I'm sorry Mark. You're a great guy but...It's Kendall. It's always been Kendall." He ran down the two steps and met Kendall halfway down the isle.

Before Kendall even had the chance to respond, Carlos' hands cupped his face and he pulled him down into a desperate kiss. His lips tasted like sweet, like strawberries and this moment just felt so perfect. Kendall waited years just to have Carlos in this way and now that he finally has him, it seems too good to be true, like a dream.

Carlos pulled away just a little, Kendall could still feel his warm breath against my lips. His eyes opened and locked with Carlos' shining eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered. Kendall smiled before bringing him into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Just like the movies.

_So...Was this version better? Lemme know:D_


End file.
